powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotgun Wedding
Shotgun Wedding is the fourth episode of Season 5. It aired September 19, 2003. Synopsis Professor Utonium gets up close with Fuzzy Lumpkins for some research on his mysterious species, but all goes wrong, when his subject spots him, trespassing on his property. Plot The episode begins in the Utonium household where Professor Utonium is studying each villain, (The Amoeba Boys, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Gangreen Gang, and Sedusa) but has trouble determining what species Fuzzy Lumpkins is. He decides to journey to Townsville Forest to find out himself. However, as he tries to study him, Fuzzy finds him and the chase is on before the lost professor finds himself going in circles when finding Fuzzy's cabin, thinking it was a campsite. The professor stumbles as he tries to escape, landing on mud, and hay, with a cloth and flowers from a pot falling onto him, making him look almost like Fuzzy's species. Fuzzy smells the professor, though falls for (or in love with) his disguise and planning on getting hitched. Before that happens, however, the Powerpuff Girls arrive and beat up all of his relatives that had arrived when Fuzzy announced the wedding, including the professor whom the girls could not recognize until he was beaten out of the disguise. After apologizing to the professor, the girls spot a furious Fuzzy claiming to have almost ruined their wedding. Though it seems Fuzzy was about to go after the professor, he scoops up the remains of the costume instead, telling the four that they "couldn't stop true love" before heading in his cabin. As Fuzzy makes out with his "wife," the professor, disgusted about what Fuzzy really wanted, writes his final notes before eating them, saying to "never speak of this incident again" before heading home with the Girls. Characters Major Roles *Professor Utonium *Fuzzy Lumpkins *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup Minor Roles *Lumpkin Family *Amoeba Boys (Pictured) *Mojo Jojo (Pictured) *HIM (Pictured) *The Gangreen Gang (Pictured) *Sedusa (Pictured) Trivia *Though we do not learn what species Fuzzy or his kin truly are, they are known to be (as Utonium concludes) stupid. *The Narrator says "Y'all come back now, ya hear?" after he says his closing line, like in "Impeach Fuzz". *The Rowdyruff Boys and Princess Morbucks are the only villains that Utonium didn't study. Both for good reason. **Princess Morbucks was just a regular human being, with no powers or strange attributes to note. **The Rowdyruff Boys were already known about, since not only were they the same "species" as The Powerpuff Girls, but Professor learned everything about their creation in their debut episode. Cultural References *References to the Blair Witch Project are made in this episode. *In the beginning scene, there is a photo of The Gangreen Gang with Ace spraying the name 'Gangreen' in graffiti in the style of the Gorillaz logo. Ironically, Ace would join the band 14 and a half years after this episode aired. *The first picture of Fuzzy Lumpkins is an allusion to Frame 352 of The Patterson-Gimlin Film a wildlife documentary on Bigfoot, known for said frame, which has become a famous picture of the alleged Bigfoot. *Yogi Bear makes a cameo appearance in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Fuzzy Lumpkins Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:2003 episodes Category:Episodes storyboarded by Lauren Faust Category:Episodes storyboarded by Craig Lewis Category:Episodes storyboarded by March O'Hare Category:Episodes storyboarded by Amy Keating Rogers Category:Episodes written by Alex Almaguer